The present invention relates to a nozzle support arrangement for an electromagnetic valve.
A gas cut-off valve, which is incorporated in a security gas meter or the like, is united or is brought to a unit. Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings attached hereto, the gas cut-off valve has includes a frame 1 mounted on the outside of a valve housing A formed on the gas meter, a solenoid 2 mounted on the outside of the frame 1 through two (2) fixing posts 2a (only one shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) and having a center fixedly screwed by a nut 2b located on the inside of the frame 1, a valve element 3 located on the inside of the frame 1 and associated with the solenoid 2, and a nozzle 5 fixedly mounted through three (3) spacers 4 (only two (2) shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) projecting on the inside of the frame 1 and opposed to the valve element 3.
With the above arrangement, assembling is completed only by the fact that functional elements forming a principal portion of the valve arrangement are fixedly mounted on the inside and outside surfaces of the frame 1. Driving regulation or adjustment can be made at this time. Further, an outer peripheral section of the nozzle 5 is fitted in a partition wall A1 partitioning a gas upstream section and a gas downstream section formed within the housing A under such a condition that the frame 1 is fixedly mounted on the outside section of the housing A. Thus, the cut-off valve arrangement is completed.
Furthermore, the nozzle 5 is fixedly fitted in an inner periphery of an annular mounting element 7 which is fixedly mounted on upper ends of the respective spacers 4 by screws 6. Moreover, an O-ring 8 is mounted on the outer periphery of the nozzle 5, to retain gas-tightness between the partition wall A1 and the nozzle 5.
In the arrangement described above, however, there is a fear that, since the nozzle 5 is fixedly mounted on the frame 1 through the mounting element 7 and the spacers 4, a compressive load acts upon the O-ring 8 when the nozzle 5 is mounted on the fitting bore in the partition wall A1, while a radial load acts upon the O-ring 8 because the nozzle 5 is mounted while being rotated peripherally. For this reason, there is such a possibility that the O-ring 8 is broken, and stress is left so that the service life is shortened.
Further, the following disadvantages occur. That is, since the nozzle 5 is fixedly screwed onto the three (3) spacers 4 through the mounting element 7, assembling is troublesome. There is a case where the nozzle 5 is fixedly mounted under an inclined condition with respect to the valve element 3 due to dimensional errors of the length of each of the spacers 4 and assembling errors. Thus, variation is liable to occur in operation. Furthermore, since assembling is made by the use of screws, there is a limit in miniaturization.